


I’m the idiot

by Sleepwich



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt Kyan Reki, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, Sad Kyan Reki, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwich/pseuds/Sleepwich
Summary: One shot practice. Reki sees no point in caring about himself and ends up with a bad injury that he doesn’t want to tell others.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	I’m the idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this wa s the first one I wrote but never had a lot to say after

Reki skipped coming down to dinner again. Between barely eating for lunch and everything going on he couldn’t handle his family. The fact that his one hobby that used to bring him joy reminded him how far behind he was in life sucked the joy out of him. He hadn’t applied to universities and his skate friends were starting to become more and more recognized among Japan. He laid in bed realizing he was becoming more and more exhausted. He slept through hunger pains. He didn’t want to face anyone. Not even his own family. 

Langa looked over at Reki who had passed out in class again. He tried to nudge him before the teacher saw but Reki was called out and sent to do chores after school was over. He couldn’t really catch a break. As soon as he got home his mom took him to the room and scolded him for not coming down for dinner. He just kept his head low and nodded. He couldn’t tell anyone what was wrong because of how exclusive S was. And he didn’t want to tell his friends because it would make them feel bad. So he bottled. He continued to not eat hardly anything making his body so exhausted. 

One day he decides to take his mind off and skate late at night. Sneaking out he goes to the park when everyone is at S. He glides around just feeling the night sky. Except something felt off. He continues to ride his board gently. It was so quiet at the work he felt an inner peace he had been missing. He looks at an upcoming rail and focuses. He goes in to ride and pops an Ollie. Suddenly he tries to straighten himself out to land and he feels his core snap. From not eating or exercising he lost almost all his core strength and he crashed. But Reki was used to falling but this fall didn’t just hurt for a bit. His stomach pained him so hard he barely was able to walk home. He gets home and climbs in bed and he can feel his body ache horribly. 

His alarm rings and it’s only been 2 hours since he got to bed. He tries to sit up but his core screams. He hears his mom knocking asking him to get up and he panics and forces himself up. He felt every move would cause him to puke. He manages his way down stairs. Kisses his mom and gets out of the house to avoid any more contact. On his way to school he walks to avoid falling off his board accidentally and he runs into Langa. Almost. He ends up taking another path and gets to class just in time. 

While in class he can barely sit. The pain causes him to nearly black out. Instead he sits sweating at his desk with a book covering his face. At one point Langa looks over and sees his friend about to fall asleep. He goes to nudge him and realizes Reki is awake.

“Reki, sit up” Langa whispers. Langa gets a closer look and Reki is gritting his teeth. He can see him trying to push himself up. Langa panic as he knows Reki has been avoiding him but he can see his friend needs help. He raises his hand for the teacher but the bell rings. He turns to Reki to check on him but Reki has pushed himself out of his desk and is hunched over walking out the door to go home. Langa follows close behind. Reki makes it home and into his room. There he is at first laying on the bed holding his stomach and then he blacks out from the pain. His mom comes and knocks on his door to come down for dinner and doesn’t get a response. She opens the door and sees Reki looking like he’s already gone to bed. She shakes him and starts to yell. Reki doesn’t wake up. But at the same time this is normal because he’s a heavy sleeper. His mom shakes him hard to wake up and he doesn’t still. Then she starts to worry. He flinches a few times and holds his stomach. 

“Reki wakes up. Are you ok hunny?” Reki manages to crack his eyes open and shakes his head no to his mom. She gets him in the car and takes him to the hospital because she thinks his appendix has ruptured. Reki feels so bad making his mom worry he tries to explain he just fell off his skateboard really bad and that he was going to be ok that’s all. But he could barely make a word out. He gets to the hospital and he gets admitted right away due to his mom unable to really know what happened. 

There’s a moment he feels so much guilt he starts to cry. It was his own fault he fell off his board he just didn’t know why it hurt so bad. The doctors immediately do an X-ray to check on his appendix and find that it’s alright. But they see his stomach muscles are internally bleeding. Confused, they put him under and gave him morphine. When Reki woke up his stomach was covered in bandages and Langa was in the hospital. 

“Ahh what are you doing here?” Reki says as looks around. “Your mom called me and asked if I wanted to come see you and bring you school stuff.” Langa places the homework on the desk. “Wait how long was I out?” Reki begins to feel concern. “2-3 days. You mom called me to tell me that your core had taken heavy damage and they found you you hadn’t been eating. Reki begins to feel immense guilt again and tries to cover up he’s crying. “Thanks Langa. I’m sorry you went through this trouble.” He bows his head. Langa goes in to hug him. “I was so scared in class. I’m glad you’re ok.” Reki holds his best friend thanking him for being there. The doctor lists off all the medical issues to his mom and then he’s able to leave. 

To be continued?


End file.
